A Goofy Movie Remix
by Lil Miss Swaggar321
Summary: This story will have A Goofy Movie and An Extremely Goofy Movie. But there's sort of a twist, I added two new characters to the film.


A Max Goof Love Story

Ch. 1

"After Today"

I was eating breakfast, when I looked at the clock. "Crap! I'm running late!" I shouted. I ran around frantically and to make things worse, the phone rang. "Hello?" I answered. "Cyndi, where are you?! You we're suppose to be here almost an hour ago!" I heard PJ yell. "I know. I know. I'm sorry, I forgot!" I said. "Are you sure we're going through with this?" PJ asked. "Yeah, I wouldn't miss out on this for the world." I said getting excited. "See you in ten minutes, okay?" I asked. "Yeah." I heard PJ reply, and then the line went dead. I ran into the kitchen, and grabbed a can of spray cheese. (Cheddar of course! XD) Stuffed it in a paper bag and into my backpack. "What's the rush sweetie?" My mom asked. I sighed, pulling my shirt over my head. "Oh, it's nothing. Nothing at all Mom. I'm just running late that's all!" I told her. "I can drive you-" She started, but I cut her off. "No, that's okay. I need excersice that's all!" I said and ran out the door. "Cyndi, wait!" My mom called out, when I was almost at the sidewalk. "You forgot this." My mom said, clipping a new necklace she got for me around my neck. I turned my head to see Goofy in his towels, kissing Max on the cheek. I bit my lip to keep from laughing. "Bye Mom!" I waved to her. "Hi Max!" I waved to him, as we both jumped over our fence.

Girls- _Italic_ Guys- Underline Max- **Bold **Cyndi- Regular  
**"They've been laughing since I can remember."**

"But they're not going to laugh anymore"

"**No more Maxy the geek. No more goof of the week."**

"Like before."

"_No more algerbra tests till September"_- Girl

"No more looking at losers like him"

"No more having to cheat"

"No more mystery meat"

"No More Gym!"

"No more gym!" 

"No more gym!" 

"No more gym!"

"_Gonna move to the mall"_

"Gonna live in the pool"

"**Gonna talk to Roxanne and not feel like a fool"**

"Cause after today I'm gonna be crusin'"

"**After today she'll be mine."**

"After today my brains will be snoozing"

"**If I don't faint I'll be fine"**

"_I've got forty more minutes, of home economics"_

"Then down with the text books"

"and up with the comics!" - Guy

"**Just think of all the times I've been losing"**

"**Finding the right thing to say" **

"But things will be going my way, after today"-

"**She looked right through me, and who could blame her."**

"**I need a new me. Plus some positive proof that I'm not just a goof." **

"And After Today, I'm gonna be crusin"

"_No more pep rallys to cut. Yech."_

"After today my brains will be snoozing"

"I'm gonna sit on my butt"-Guy

"**I've got less than an hour, and when this is ended."**

"**I'll either be famous."**

"Or you'll be suspended." -Mazur

"Just think of all the time I've been loosing"

"Waiting until I could say"

"Gonna be on my own, kiss the parents goodbye."

"I'm gonna party till the end of July"

"**Thing will be going my way, after today"**

"I wish that this was the day, after today"

I ran to PJ's locker and started panting. "You alright Cyndi?" He asked. I nodded. "Yeah, just out of breathe that's all." I replied. He nodded. I then saw Max walking towards us, mumbiling about Roxanne. That's something that always panged me. I've had a crush on Max for a while now, but he's just too into Roxanne. Figures, she's probably the most prettiest girl in this school. "Max, where have you been buddy?" PJ asked frantically. Max sighed. "Hiya Peej, did you get the camera?" Max asked. I rolled my eyes. "Look Max, if my dad catches me with this he'll kill me. Are you sure we gotta do this?" PJ asked. I rolled my eyes. "It's my only chance Peej. To Roxanne, I'm just a nobody." Max said. I sighed, and rolled my eyes. "Something wrong Cyndi?" Max asked. I held my hands in front of my chest. "No, I'm just fine, thanks." I said. "But After Today" Max started. A bright light interrupted our conversation. I covered my eyes from the light. "Bobby!" Max shouted. I ran over to the three. Max ran over to the equipment inspecting it. "All this is for us?" Max asked. I nodded. "Slurpage" I heard Bobby say. I chuckled. "Morning to you too, Bobster." I saluted to him. "Aw, this is gonna be so great man." Max started. Bobby pulled the cart towards him. "Dude, need fundage Bro." Bobby said. "Oh, right." Max and I said at the same time. We both pulled out our paper bags and tossed them to Bobby. He opened the cans and squirted them in his mouth. "Cheddar!" He shouted. I stood their laughing. Bobby is hilarious. "Hm. It's pretty scrumptious. Let's do it ladies!" He said. I gave him a high five. We hid behind the curtain listening to Stacy's speech. "As student body president, I'd like to say like "yay!" to everyone, for a really neat year." She started. "blah, blah, blah, that's all I hear." I said, plugging an extention chord into the wall. "Yo Stacy, talk to me, talk to me, talk to me babyyy!" Someone shouted. I bit my lip, and let out a chuckle. "And I hope that all of you can attend my end of the year party next Saturday live on pay per view." She continued. The audience started growing wild. I rolled my eyes. "Thank you. Thank you. And now, with out further audue, I give you, Principal Mazur." Stacy said. If the whole audience wasn't quiet, I would've boo-ed him right off stage. "Thank you Stacy, and Good morning boys and girls. You know, ever year on the last day of school, students come up to me and always ask, Principal Mazur, what can we do, to NOT waste our summer vacation. We don't want to waste our time sleeping, or visiting friends." He started. I had to rub the sleep out of my eyes to keep from falling asleep. Max zipped up his jacket and turned to Bobby. "Hey, uh, how you doing down there Bobby?" Max asked. "Don't question me, I'm doing it all for you." Bobby reply. "Max, hold still, I gotta fix your hair." I said to him, spraying a can of hairspray so his hair would be perfect. "This is nuts. I don't know why I let you guys talk me into this. If my dad finds out, he's going to nuke my entire existence." PJ started. I rolled my eyes, plugging in another extension chord. "Oh, I hope this works." Max said. I growled. "It better work. I didn't spend weeks sewing that costume for nothing." I spat at Max. "How about science slumber parties!" Principal Mazur said a little too happily. Max, PJ, Bobby, and I all gave each other a thumbs up. I let the screen down behind Mazur, and saw Bobby pull the lever for the trap door. Max came on screen, and Bobby and I started laughing. That's when I saw Max trip over one of the chords, and fall through the screen. I ran next to Bobby and PJ as we were laughing. "Bobby, are you taping this! Hahahah! This is hysterical!" I said laughing. That's when Bobby grabbed the fire extinguisher. "A little smoke-age." Bobby said pressing the extinguisher. We both let out a wolf howl. "If I could make you stop and take a look at me instead of just, walkin' on  
There's nothin that I wouldn't do if it was gettin' you to notice I'm alive." I sang along. I got a tad jealous, when I noticed Max getting into Roxanne's face. My mood changed when I saw Bobby hand PJ a hook. I smirked, as we gave each other a high five. PJ gave us a high five as Bobby and I pulled the chord to bring Max up. "To stand out, above the crowd Even if I gotta shout out loud 'Til mine is the only face you'll see." I continued singing. That's when the music stopped and Principal Mazur came on. My eyes dilated. "I'm dead." I said. "Woot. We're busted." Bobby said. I hung my head down. "Not, what I was expecting." I growled. I sat in between Bobby and Max. I hit the back of my head against the wall. "I'm a failure." Max started. "I'm going to get the worst punishment of my life." I replied. "Complete loser." Max said. I growled. "Never getting out of this punishment until the end of College." I mumbled. "My one chance to impress Roxanne and I blew it." Max continued. "Hey look, it's a leaning tower of Cheesea." Bobby said, showing us his cheese mountain. I chuckled. He then stuffed his face with the cheese. I held my stomach, I was about to explode in laughter. PJ then walked out of Mazur's office, dazed. "My dad is going to squish me like a bug." He said to himself. "Hey, PJ, detention." Bobby said. I rolled my eyes. "Robert Zimmeruski." Mazur called. I sighed. "Okay, I'm coming." He said. Bobby handed over his can of cheese to Max. "Here. Guard this with your life, dude." Bobby said. I rolled my eyes. He's so stupid. "Hey, Mazur, what's up bro?" Bobby started. I hid my face in my palms. That's when I noticed Stacy and Roxanne walk in. "The air conditioner broke in the window, so I figured that with all those kids in my house the place would be like a suana, then I thought like music, so my theme's gonna be Power Line goes Rainforest. What do you think, too much?" Stacy asked. I rolled my eyes, and crossed both eyes over each other. "Roxanne, are you listening?" Stacy asked. I turned around and twitled with my thumbs. Stacy pushed Roxanne forward, toward Max. "Stacy, no I don't want to-" Roxanne started to protest. "Talk to him." Stacy replied. I rolled my eyes. "Ahem." Roxanne started. "Tap him." Stacy whispered. Roxanne tapped Max's shoulder, but Max jumped. Causing Stacy to drop her books. "Oh, I'm sorry." Max said, helping her pick up her books. I crossed my legs and arms over each other and blew a strand of hair out of my face. "No, it's okay. Really." Roxanne replied. I glanced and saw their hands touching each other. My heart was slowly breaking. "Um, I liked your dance." Roxanne said. "Yeah. Yeah! It's from Power Line's new video." Max replied. I sighed. "Yeah the one that I taught him." I mumbled to myself. "Yeah. I know he's totally genius." Roxanne said. "Yeah, he's doing a concert next week in LA." Max continued. I bit my lip to keep quiet. "Oh yeah, Stacy's showing it at her party." Roxanne said. "Yeah." Max said. "Yeah." They continued. "Uh, Roxanne, about the party, I was sort of kind of wondering if I could ask you, if you would go with me to the party, of course if you don't want to I completely understand." Max said. I rolled my eyes. Of course, shy and timid around her, but nonchalant and crazy when he's with the guys and myself. "Well I was sort of, kind of, thinking that I'd love to." Roxanne replied. I can't believe she said yes. "Yeah?" Max asked. "Yeah." Roxanne replied. "Good." Max said. "Great." Roxanne replied. "Terrific." Max said. "Wonderful." Roxanne said. "Enough with the adjectives already. You two are going together, get over it." I said to them. I changed my sitting position into crossing my legs against the other two chairs. "Yes! She said yes! Wa-hoo!" Max shouted. "Everybody mambo!" Max shouted, grabbing both Ms. Maples and myself. "Yeah, dance with her. Groove with her." I heard Bobby say. "Come on Bobby, Mambo with me." I said spinning out of Max's hands and over to Bobby. "Ms. Maples! Get that girls mother, and that boys father on the phone at once!" Mr. Mazur yelled. "Yes Sir." Ms. Maples replied.

-On the phone with Mazur and Cyndi's mom-

"Hello, Ms. Amanda Mouse?" Mr. Mazur asked. "Yes?" Replied Amanda. "I'm here to talk to you about your daughter Cynthia." Mazur said. "Oh, did she do something wrong?" Amanda replied. "She helped make a fool out of myself, along with her foolish friends. Now, please, learn to control your daughter. She seems like such a bright child, I don't see why she hangs out with those friends of hers." Mazur complained. Amanda rolled her eyes. "I'll punish my child just how I see fit. Thank you Mr. Mazur." Amanda said, hanging up on him.

-At School-

The school bell rang as we all hurried out. "Cool concert lad." Some guy said. "What?" Max and I asked at the same time. "Did well bud." Another one said. "Hey Max, wicked dance." A Girl said, practically hanging off Max. "Back of girl, he's Roxanne's" Stacy said. My heart was just slowly breaking, again. He's Roxanne's just kept repeating through my head. PJ then jumped on Max's shoulders. "Wait to go Max! I just heard about you and Roxanne! Oh you stud!" PJ said. Despite, my heartache I laughed. Bobby and my Diary we're the only people who knew I liked Max. That's about it. "See! See! I told you our plan would work!" PJ said. I laughed. "PJ, you didn't even want to be a part of it." I giggled at him. "Max! Max! Max! Max!" PJ started. "Peej, knock it off!" Max said getting embarrassed. "Maximum! Maximum!" Bobby yelled. I laughed. "Max! Max! Max! Max!" The whole school started chanting. Before I knew what was happening, Max threw me onto his shoulders and started running. When we got home I Jumped off Max's shoulders and did a backwards hand spring, flipping into my front yard. I saw my Mom bringing things out of our house and into Goofy's car. "Hi Mom, Hi Goofy!" I yelled. "Going somewhere?" I asked my mom. "Yup!" My mom said. "Where are you going?" I asked. "On vacation!" Goofy and my mom replied. "Have fun!" I said walking onto the steps of our porch. "Oh, but it's not just Goofy and my vacation." My mom said. "Oh, your going with Donald Duck?" I asked. "No." Goofy replied. "Uncle Mickey?" I asked. "No, silly, with you and Max." My mom replied. "Say what?" I asked, mouth dropped. That's when I saw Max faint. We all ran over to him. Goofy slapped one side of his face, and I slapped the other. "Are you okay Maxie?" Goofy asked. "What did you say?" Max asked. "That's right! A Vacation! We'll spend some real quality time together!" Goofy continued. "I think I'm gonna be sick" Max said. I hung my head low. "I'm with you there." I said. "Here's a present for you son!" Goofy said putting a life vest on Max and inflating it. "You look just like me when I was your age!" Goofy said. I chuckled. "Wait! I saved the best for last! It's been handed down from Goof to Goof to Goof. And now, it's yours son." Goofy said handing Max a fishing rod. "A stick?" Max asked. "No silly, a fishing pole." Goofy said. "Fishing?" I asked, my eye twitching. "We're going fishing?" Max said. "Yup. Just like my dad and me did." Goofy said. "Then why are we going?" I asked. My mom leaned down and whispered in my ear. "Because, this is punishment for that prank you did. Principal Mazur called today, and told me about it. I had tickets to Power Line's concert in LA. I was going to drive us across country and spend time, just the two of us. You know, how I have connections with Power Line? Well after that call Goofy insisted on taking us fishing. So here we are." My mom said. I groaned. "Oh, and Cyndi, I want you to have this." My mom said. She reached in the back of her neck and unclasped her necklace. She held it in front of my face as we both watched the gold circular charm dangle. "This necklace has been in our family for generations. It's been around since before your Great-Great-Great-Great Grandmother. Now, it's yours to keep, until you hand it down to your daughter." My mom said. I smiled as she clasped the necklace around my neck. We walked over to the car as my mom and I hopped in the back seat. I sighed, hitting my head against the back of the seat. "Oh, I almost forgot, here's your diary." My mom said, handing it to me, and a pen. "Thanks." I said to her. I opened my Diary and began to write.

"Dear Diary,

I can't believe that I've now inherited a necklace that's been in the family since well, forever. Also, I'm on my way to Lake Destiny with Max, Mom, and Goofy. I could've been on my way with my mom to Power Line's concert personally. I still can't believe my mom knows him personally. They used to go to school together. Of course, I have to pull something stupid and get all that taken away. But what's bothering me more is that what Stacy said earlier. Those two words keep repeating in my head, no matter how hard I try to push them out. "He's Roxanne's." Is all I hear. Well, bye for now Diary, I'm tired. I'll tell you more about the trip when I wake up.

I closed my Diary and held it close to my chest. I was never good a car rides, so soon I started to fall asleep..


End file.
